Gwen's Story
by The Captains Girlie
Summary: This is the story of Gwen and Owen. AU, Non-Beta'd...some slight slash. Other pairings; Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Rhys, Tosh/OC. Rated; T. R&R appreciated. Originally posted on Purple Dragon.
1. The Hard Decision

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I don't own Torchwood. Although, I do have about £20 if the BBC are willing to sell.

**Pairings: **Gwen/Owen, Gwen/Rhys, Jack/Ianto and Tosh OC.

**Summary: **Gwen has a hard decision to make, but what will she do?

**Rated: **T for some bad language and sexual references.

**A/N: **Obviously AU, Not beta'd, Some slash but nothing explicit. Ratings and reviews are always appreciated!

Gwen couldn't sleep. How had she let herself get into this position? She stared at the dark ceiling, running everything through her head. It was such a hard decision to make and she just couldn't do it. How had she got here? She thought back over everything….

_3__ Months previously_

Gwen was happy, for once. Jack had returned from his "travels" and work was back to normal, whatever normal was. And, a bonus, things seem to back on track with Rhys. And just as she thought about him, she realised that she was home, so she parked her car and made her way up to her flat.

"Rhys?"

"Hello, beautiful! You're home early!" said Rhys sauntering up to her, wearing bright pink oven mitts and a matching apron. Gwen laughed at the sight of her boyfriend and kissed him on the lips before going to her bedroom.

"What delight have you made for tea tonight?"

"We've got lamb hotpot, ready in 2" called Rhys from the kitchen. Gwen smiled, Lamb hotpot- her fave.

* * *

Tea hadn't got very far. Infact Gwen had hardly picked up her knife and fork before she found herself in bed with Rhys. And it was the best sex they'd had for a long while. And that was saying something.

But little did Gwen know that within the next 24 hours, her whole happy world would be turned upside down.

* * *

Gwen was sat at her desk in the Hub, the next morning.

"What's put that dirty big grin on your face?" asked a cheery Ianto.

"I could say the same for you" she teased.

"Here have some coffee"

"Thanks, Ianto."

He smiled his "no problem" smile and walked away. Gwen was day dreaming about Rhys and just general life and how good it was when Owen walked in. He hadn't been the same since Diane. He realised that she was never going to come back, and he accepted it, but that didn't mean he liked the situation any better.

"Hello, Owen" she said in the most sympathetic voice possible. He grunted a reply and sat at his desk, pretending to do work and pretending not to notice that Gwen was watching him with pity. She looked at his face; his eyes were drawn with dark circles, and he looked older than he was and Gwen felt sorry for him. Just as her life was on the mend, his was downhill again. Gwen went back into her day dreamy world.

_Beep. Beep. __**Beep. Beep. BEEP. BEEP. **__**BEEP. BEEP.**_

"Alright! Gwen, Owen, Toshiko, Ianto….Into the SUV, I'll explain everything on the way! GO GO GO!" shouted Jack, grabbing his coat.

They all lumbered apprehensively into the SUV, Jack was in the driving seat with Ianto beside him. (This, Gwen thought, seemed to be a regular thing now). She was sat behind Jack, next to Owen, and Tosh was in the very back, with all her computer gear.

"Ok" Jack started, "A man made a call into 999 saying there was a madman on the loose claiming all sorts of things about aliens, but he specifically named Weevils. Now we need to find this guy, calm the public and bring him back to the Hub for questioning. You got it? Now here we are, let's move!"

They all piled out of the car, onto one of the modern streets of Cardiff that ran alongside the bay. They instantaneously saw a huge crowd gathered at one end of the street, with police officers surrounding them. The team ran up the street, pushing through the police and the crowds shouting; "Torchwood" as they ran through. They could tell straight away who this "madman" was. He was standing next to the bay, with a gun in his hand shouting "Stay back! I…I...I'll shoot! I will!"

"Ok love, put the gun down, and come away from the edge of the bay" said Gwen in her most calming police voice.

"YOU!" he cried, swivelling to face her, "YOU!" he said pointing the gun at her, "You stay out of this! It's none of your fucking business!"

"Ok, ok, just calm down, no one needs to get hurt here" Gwen replied.

"I thought I told you to shut up!" And before she realised, he pulled the trigger on the gun. It was like everything was happening in slow motion, Gwen could see the bullet racing towards her, feel it piercing the air, but she was frozen to the spot. Suddenly, Owen jumped in front of her, screaming, and landed onto the ground with a loud thud, followed by a trickling pool of blood around his body.

"Oh my God, I killed him, I bloody killed him." And without another word, the man jumped off the bay and plunged into the deep water below. Gwen fell to her knees beside Owens body.

"OWEN! OWEN!" She shook him violently, tears pouring out of her eyes like a never ending waterfall. The next few minutes were a blur to her, she felt Ianto pushing her away from Owen's still body, she heard the sounds of sirens and didn't realise where she was until she was back in the SUV. The silence engulfed them all, Toshiko was silently crying, Ianto was looking at Jack, with worry, who had a very solemn look on his face.

Unable to control herself, Gwen sobbed out; "It's all my fault! I should have stayed back, let you do your work Jack, Oh my God, Owen's going to die!" and she was crying violently. She felt Toshiko's arms close in around her body and through tears she said;

"It's OK, Gwen it's not your fault."

* * *

Gwen stroked the side of Owen's face. He'd been in hospital for a week; he was alive, but unconscious. He was unable to be treated at the Hub as, obviously, he was the resident doctor and none of them had the medical experience to heal a dying man. The mood among the team had become sombre and when the work load was slow, or when they had time, they were beside Owen's bedside.

But it seemed that Gwen hardly ever moved from his side. Jack didn't mind her not being at work, to be honest, after sorting out the man's death there really wasn't that much to do, and he doubted whether she'd be fit to work in the state she's in.

Gwen felt so guilty; if it weren't for her they would all be laughing and joking at work all safe and well. She stroked his cheek again and swear she felt him twitch. She looked madly around; to see of anyone else had seen it. She looked back at Owen and he twitched again.

"Nurse! Nurse!" she called and two nurses ran over, checking Owen's machines and calming Gwen down. He opened his eyes and looked at Gwen.

"Gwen?" He said faintly.

"Oh Owen!" She flung her arms around him, sobbing with relief. "You're alive, oh you're alive!"

* * *

"Why did you do it?"

"Hmm?" Owen replied to Gwen, sipping his hot, steaming, mug of tea.

"Why did you save me?" They were sitting in Owen's studio flat; he'd been discharged from hospital a week after he woke up and Gwen had just dropped him home and made him tea.

"It was instinct" he mumbled, almost dismissing the question. Gwen looked at him for a few seconds and he stared back.

"Thank you" she said gently, kissing him on the mouth. But as she pulled away, she felt Owen grasp for more. And before she knew it, they were kissing passionately, but it wasn't like the times before. This time it was needing but gentle, whereas before it was just a craving for sex; animal instinct. They pulled away, looking abashed.

"I better go" Gwen picked up her coat and hurried out his flat.

"Gwen, don't…" Owen started to reply but he didn't finish his sentence as he heard the door slam. He slumped down on his armchair and put his head in his hands with a groan.

* * *

The next day at work was awkward, to say the least. Jack and Ianto, relieved at having Owen well and a small work load to deal with, were going round wearing big grins on their faces all day. Toshiko was tired and stressed but also slightly happier now Owen was back. But Gwen was jumpy and quiet and was completely ignoring Owen. He tried and tried to talk to her but she either walked away, said something non-committal or outright ignored him.

Later, Gwen was down in the archives, filing a report about Weevils or something of the sort when she felt heavy, but soft, hands on her shoulders spin her around.

"Gwen, you can't ignore me forever."

"What happened was a mistake Owen, a silly mistake, like before."

"Then why are you ignoring me?" asked Owen accusingly.

"I…I'm not"

"You are and you know why?" Gwen avoided looking into Owen's eyes "Because you know it's something more than before."

"No, you're wrong Owen!" and she stormed out the room. Owen slumped against the wall. It can't be happening again, he thought, especially not her. Oh God, I can't fall in love again.

* * *

It was a wet, cold, stormy Friday night and the rain was pouring down hard upon Cardiff City and the rest of Wales, and Gwen Cooper was running through it with no umbrella or rain-mac. She'd got home from work and gone straight out again, not caring about the rain dripping off of every crevice of her body. Her hair was soaking wet, and she knew she would catch a cold, but she didn't care, there was something she had to do. She was running down a road that she knew well. Gwen came to a block of posh studio flats, unlike her own, and went up to the front door. She pushed open the front door with vigour and ran up 4 flights of stairs to the top studio. She knocked on the door hard and urgently. The door was flung open by a dashing dark haired male, and she said;

"You were right" and then kissed him passionately on the lips, "You were so right Owen, it IS something more"

"You're freezing cold, come on get inside and let me get you out of those clothes" and without another word he pulled Gwen inside his flat and they started to kiss and rip each others clothes off.

* * *

Things at work were back to normal once more. Gwen and Owen were flirting all day, Jack and Ianto were grinning like the Cheshire cat and Tosh seemed a lot happier with less of a work load and Jack had told Gwen that she had met someone over the weekend. But Gwen didn't bother asking Tosh about it; she'd divulge it in her own time. Plus, Gwen was too busy "accidentally" bumping into Owen and having sex with him. She didn't know what made her change her mind about it being something more. Maybe after the kiss she realised that she missed him. But frankly she didn't care, everyone was happy and that suited Gwen fine.

* * *

"Hello beautiful, I'm cooking hotpot!" shouted Rhys as Gwen got through the door.

"Sorry no time for tea, I'm going out, just came to pack some stuff, I'm gonna stay at Vicki's tonight" replied Gwen as she ran into the bedroom to pack a bag.

"Ok, no worries" said Rhys looking crestfallen. Gwen came out the bedroom and headed for the door, not even looking at Rhys, "Do I not get a kiss goodbye?"

"Oh, um, yeah of course" she lightly kissed him on the cheek.

"What perfume are you wearing?"

"I…I'm not" replied Gwen, anxious to get going.

"Oh ok, you just smelt like, I dunno, forget I mentioned it!"

"Ok, well bye then." And with that she was gone.

Rhys knew what her perfume smelt like. It smelt like men's cologne. When did Gwen start using his aftershave? Surely she would have said if she was taking his stuff. He walked over to the window to watch Gwen go; as he sometimes liked to do. He saw her emerge from the foyer and run across the car park. Then he saw Gwen get into a posh sports car. He squinted, maybe he was mistaken. She wouldn't get into a snobs car like that, not normally. But, no, he wasn't seeing things, Gwen definitely got into a blue sports car. It certainly wasn't Vicki's car. So what was she doing? And then Rhys looked closer as the cars engine revved up, and he saw that the driver was a man. Then Rhys put two and two together.

* * *

Gwen couldn't stop smiling. She'd had the most amazing night at Owen's. And work had been good too. Infact she was surprised none of the others had noticed anything going on. But then again Gwen had her own suspicions about Jack and Ianto. Well, they weren't really her own. Tosh had asked Gwen if she thought that Jack and Ianto and were an item. This had stumped Gwen, she knew they kissed before but she had thought nothing more of it. But then again she had been wrapped up in Owen for the past 3 weeks. So, Jack and Ianto were doing it and that's why they were happy. She should have guessed before really.

It was finally Friday and Gwen was going to be seeing Owen all weekend. He'd asked her to stay with him from Friday night until Sunday, but first she had to pick up more stuff from her flat.

She felt that something was wrong as soon as she stepped into the flat. She wasn't greeted by Rhys as she normally was. She came into the living room; Rhys was standing there with a serious look on his face, arms folded.

"I suppose you're going out again tonight"

"Um, yeah, actually, some of us are going away for the weekend..."

"Going with Vicki?" asked Rhys accusingly.

"Um yeah…"

"Oh because, she rang earlier, left a message on the answer phone. She asked where you've been the past couple of weeks, and if she was going to see you sometime soon. See, I thought you'd been seeing her a lot recently, but I must be mistaken."

Gwen gulped, but apart form that was completely silent.

"And you haven't been using my aftershave have you? Because you smell like men's aftershave. And last night, who's car did you get into? Hm?"

"Rhys, I'm…."

"You're what, Gwen? I don't want to believe these things I'm seeing but when I put it all together I can only come up with one thing. Please tell me it's not true!"

Gwen burst into tears. "I'm so sorry Rhys"

"Oh my God, it's true, you're having an affair! Well you can go, here I packed you a bag." said Rhys in disbelief, throwing a bag by Gwen's feet and putting his face in his hands and turning away from her. Just then Owen walked through the front door, which Gwen had left open. He was an impatient guy and was also worried about Gwen; she never normally took this long to get her stuff. He walked in and found Gwen crying with Rhys facing the window.

"What's wrong? What's he done?" asked Owen, Rhys turned around.

"WHO ARE YOU?! Are you…" Owen looked at Gwen and she turned to Rhys and nodded her head.

"I'll bloody kill you!" shouted Rhys as he lunged for Owen. But Gwen got in the way and he ended up punching her instead. Realising what he'd done he stood there in shock, not moving. Gwen's lip was bleeding and Owen rushed over to her and took a quick look at it before giving her a hug. He walked over to Rhys and punched him before turning round, grabbing Gwen's bag and storming out the flat, waving his hand for Gwen to follow. She watched Rhys get up, crying, and she tried to help him but he pushed her away. He sat on the sofa sobbing and Gwen whispered "I'm sorry" and then she was gone.

Rhys was lost. He was silly to believe a pretty, talented girl like Gwen would stay with a fat, ugly man like him. Of course she'd pick the handsome man with the flash car. But that didn't make it hurt any less.

Gwen got into Owen's car; she'd stopped crying but was still upset. "Are you OK babe?" asked Owen.

"Just shut up will you!"

"What the fuck have I done now?!"

"I'm upset can't you see? Just leave it!"

"Fine, I help you and all you can do is have a go at me! Just go will you Gwen! Go back to poor old Rhys…"

Gwen opened the door and got out the car. "Fuck you!" she shouted as she slammed the door. A second later Owen skidded away and Gwen was left standing in the rain, with nowhere to go.

* * *

She stepped inside and felt the warmth spread over her as the door rolled shut behind her.

"What are you doing here?" asked an American voice beside her.

"Jack! You scared me!"

"Sorry Gwen." He paused. "So…"

"Oh, I, um, I'm sorry, I…" and then she burst into tears. Jack put his arms around her and stroked the side of her face.

"Shh, it's ok. Don't cry. Come and tell us all about it. Come on, up to my office there's a good girl."

Gwen didn't realise at first but Jack was just wearing a T-shirt and his boxers. She almost laughed. They went through into Jack's office and sitting on the sofa with a mug of coffee was Ianto, also in a t-shirt and his boxers. And then she realised. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt….." she turned to walk out but she felt Ianto's hand on her shoulder.

"You not interrupting anything _anwylyd_" he offered her a cup of coffee.

"Thanks Ianto" she smiled and sat on the sofa. Jack took out the chair from behind his desk and sat on it. Ianto came and stood behind him, wrapping his arms over Jack's shoulders.

"Now tell us all about it." said Jack. And so she told them everything that had happened since the day before. It was half an hour later when she had finished her tale and she stifled a yawn.

"I think someone's tired" grinned Jack. "Why don't you sleep on my bed for tonight? And no buts! Me and Ianto will have the sofa."

"Oh Thanks Jack, Ianto" She gave them each a little peck on the cheek and a smile before Jack showed her his bed and she took off her wet clothes and lay down. She was tired but Gwen couldn't sleep. How had she let herself get into this position? She stared at the dark ceiling, running everything through her head. It was such a hard decision to make and she just couldn't do it. How had she got here? She thought back over everything… Owen or Rhys? Owen; handsome, not strapped for cash, passionate, great in bed, clever, caring…..moody, aggressive, sarcastic, or Rhys; Funny, great cook, loving…. but not Owen. Either way, she had some grovelling to do. She groaned and turned over. And then she thought of Ianto and Jack, and that made her smile. Aww bless them, she thought as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

She woke up the next day and had a shower. She didn't know Jack had all this down here. She was grateful. Luckily she had her bag with her, so she had fresh clothes for the day. When she went out into the main Hub area she saw Jack and Ianto sitting at the table, with coffee, laughing. She was so happy for them. She went over to them.

"I'm off now…"

"Good luck" Ianto smiled. Jack nodded with a smile. She went to the Hub car park and got in her car. She had made her decision and she was going to stick to it. She was driving along and then she suddenly thought what if he wouldn't take her back? She started to panic and then she realised she was there. She went up the stairs, tasking two at a time. She knocked on the door and it was opened.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I love you. I love you so much."

"I love you too Gwen." Said Owen before they started kissing passionately. She went in and he shut the door behind her. "Gwen I think you should move in with me" said Owen "If you want to" he added quickly.

"Of course I want to!" She hugged him, half crying. She nuzzled into the side of his neck, holding him tightly, never wanting this moment to end. She knew she had made the right decision. She wouldn't be able to live without Owen.


	2. True Love

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Torchwood. But I do own the DVD's, The books, The calendar, The magazine and other random Torchwood shizz.

**Pairings: **Gwen/Owen, Jack/Ianto, Tosh/ OC

**Summary: **Owen has a question to ask Gwen, Jack and Ianto get serious, Tosh thinks she might be in love, and a familiar face from Gwen's recent past turns up to spoil her day.

**Rated: **T for swearing and sexual references, but nothing explicit.

**A/N: **Thank you for reviews of Chapter 1! And sorry about the spacing in Chapter 1, I have edited it now so it should be less confuzzling! AU, Not Beta's, reviews appreciated. Third part may be up later today if your lucky! Oh and sorry about the Welsh...if it's wrong please tell me!

* * *

Toshiko Sato smiled. She was on her way to a job she loved, with friends she adored, she was meeting her girlfriend after work and it was Friday. Life was good. She walked into the hub through the tourist office and was greeted by a sunny Ianto. 

"Good morning beautiful Toshiko, here I made you a coffee" and he handed her a large mug of perfect, steaming coffee.

She took a sip; it wasn't too hot but warm enough. She closed her eyes and let out a smooth guttural moan.

"Oh God Ianto, have I ever told you how much I love you?"

Ianto smiled appreciatively, "Every morning".

"Mmm," Tosh replied, taking another sip, "Well I do. And the woman you end up with will be very lucky." Quickly realising her mistake, she corrected herself. "Or man, of course", and to hide her blushing face she ran quickly into the Hub.

As usual, Owen and Gwen still hadn't arrived so she went up to her boss' office, to get today's briefing. When she reached Jack's office she politely knocked on the door. She heard a "come in" grunt.

"Well hello, Miss Toshiko"

"Good morning Jack." As usual Jack was wearing his classic combination of blue/green shirt, red/blue braces (both blue this particular day) and his blue trousers. He was gorgeous, but sadly not her type. Anyway she had Jenni now.

"Umm, I'm going to have a meeting today Tosh, so don't worry about getting your work, I'll give it to you then. Just sit and drink Ianto's heavenly coffee." He took a gulp from his own mug and mmm'd in appreciation before winking at Tosh and holding the door open for her. She smiled politely back up at him.

As she made her way to her desk she saw Gwen and Owen enter the Hub, the door rolling shut behind them. They had their arms around one another's waist and they were laughing and joking happily together. Once upon a time Tosh fancied the pants off Owen, but she had found something better and apparently so had he. At least everyone was happy. That made her smile even bigger. The Hub was all loved up; Jack and Ianto, Owen and Gwen and herself and Jenni. She sat down at her workstation to finish her amazing coffee; waiting for Jack to announce today's meeting.

* * *

Gwen was so happy it was unbelievable. She was sitting in the boardroom with her fellow colleagues discussing the days work. She was sitting next to Owen on Jack's left, and opposite Toshiko who was sitting next to Ianto on Jack's right. Gwen wasn't really listening to Jack, especially not after she felt Owens hand creep up her skirt and along her thigh. He was now rubbing her leg, gently but lustfully, and ever so slightly inching further and further up each time. Lucky she had tights on, she thought. She could hardly keep her mouth shut let alone keep concentrated on Jack (as handsome as he was). She'd been living with Owen for 4 months and she was still enjoying every minute of it. Sure they had their arguments like every other couple, but when they made up they had the best sex. So it was always worth it. 

"Gwen? Gwen?! GWEN!" she felt herself being shaken.

She opened her eyes and looked around quickly. Jack was staring at her with a mock angry face, Ianto and Toshiko were giggling and Owen was laughing his head off. She lightly slapped him on the shoulder. He stopped laughing and looked at her lovingly. It was one of the sweetest faces she had ever seen, if she didn't know it then she did now, Owen loved her. She smiled at this and apologised to Jack for daydreaming. She was looking forward to that evening; Owen was taking her out for a meal to one of the most expensive restaurants in Cardiff, overlooking the bay, with beautiful views.

* * *

Tosh was looking in the mirror for the final time. She was wearing a short, red cocktail dress, with a v neck which accented her bosom perfectly. She had applied a nice amount of make-up and had done her hair especially. She was looking forward to Jenni seeing her new dress, but she was also looking forward to seeing it on her bedroom floor at about 11pm.

* * *

Jack nuzzled his mouth into the soft shoulder blade of his lover. He gently nibbled upwards until he met his neck; he bit a little harder, to leave a mark, he heard a quiet moan and grinned. Smiling cheekily he withdrew his mouth only to feel another pair of lips on his. He kissed back passionately moving his hands onto a muscular chest and downwards, to rest on his lovers hips. He felt a pair of warm hands grab his bum, back and neck frantically, wanting to touch any skin he could. Slowly they prised apart and Jack looked at his lover in the face, his torso moving slowly up and down with his heavy breathing. He saw the most beautiful eyes ever and couldn't help but smile. "I love you Yan" he said. 

"I love you too Jack" Ianto said, with those beautiful Welsh vowels of his.

* * *

Owen was in the bathroom, pacing up and down, becoming very nervous. He was sure everything would go according to plan, but…. No, he shouldn't think about that. Everything will be OK, he thought repeatedly. He put some aftershave on his hands and dabbed it to his face. Handsome as ever. He just had to put his clothes on. Should he wear a tux? Or a smart shirt and jeans? Hmmm. Oh I'll ask Gwen, he thought as he wandered into the bedroom.

* * *

Ianto lay on Jack's bed, contended and blissfully happy. He turned his head and looked at Jack, who infact was staring at him. They both giggled playfully. Ianto guessed that Jack had never committed to anyone this much. In fact before Jack left, he had never said "I love you" to Ianto, and now he had, many times. But Ianto still wasn't sure if he could fully trust Jack. He hadn't really told him the full story of why and where he went and he knew nothing of Jack's past. But for now he was happy with great sex, snuggles, affection and "I love yous".

* * *

Gwen stepped out of the lift into the foyer of her posh block of flats and swung the door open that led into the car park. She saw Owen, dressed handsomely in a black tux with a matching jacket casually slung over his right shoulder and he wolf whistled at her. She was wearing a knee-length black plunge dress, she'd recently had a spray tan and she looked a gorgeous golden brown colour. She was wearing a diamond necklace and bracelet, both bought for her by Owen, and silver strappy heels that clicked on the ground as she walked forward sexily. As it was a chilly December night, she had a black sequined wrap thrown around her arms, her mid-length deep brown hair tumbling, lightly curled, on her shoulders. She sauntered over to Owen, who stood up from leaning on his flashy blue sports car and they had a kiss before he opened the door for her and the sped away to the restaurant.

* * *

Gwen and Owen had the best table in the restaurant. It was right by the large window so had excellent views of Cardiff and the bay. A single rose in a vase stood in the middle of the table next to a gently flickering candle. A string quartet was playing romantic music lightly in the background. They had their hands lying on top of one another's on the table and they were both smiling. 

Owen cleared his throat. "Um Gwen, I know we've hardly been dating long but these past 5 or 6 months have been amazing. And I have known you for a year now and, well, I decided I can't live without you. You're the most beautiful, intelligent, loving, caring, hard-working, passionate and brilliant woman I have ever met. And, I'm having such a good time and I know it's the real thing, so, um Gwen" she looked abashed as he paused, and got on one knee and produced a ring box from his inside jacket pocket. "Gwen Cooper, will you marry me?"

"Of course I will! She shrieked in reply as she flung her arms around him crying. They both stood up and kissed and the whole restaurant whooped.

At that moment another man just sitting down at a table stopped in his tracks. His name was Rhys and he just saw his ex-girlfriend get engaged. And he still loved her. Shit. Rhys hid his face behind a menu as a beautiful Gwen walked past hand in hand with her new boyfriend. Fiancée, he corrected himself. They looked every bit gorgeous together, completely head over heels in love and the whole restaurant, probably most of Cardiff, knew it. Just as he thought he was safe from having to talk to her, his mother, whom he was having dinner with, came out of the restaurant's bathroom and spotted Gwen.

"Gwennie? Darling!" she called out. Gwen spun on her heel and Owen followed her gaze. Crap, bloody crap, thought Rhys.

"Lynne? Hello! How're you?" Gwen replied hugging her ex-boyfriends mother.

"I'm good, thanks." She spotted Owen on her arm. "And who's this you have with you?"

"Umm this is, my, um, fiancée Doctor Owen Harper." Owen extended his hand and shook Lynne's. "Owen this is Lynne, um, Rhys' mother."

"Nice to meet you" said Owen with a smile.

Gwen felt a bit awkward to say the least. "Well we must be off" she urged.

Lynne smiled in recognition, and sat down on a table next to her. As Gwen left the restaurant, flustered but exceptionally overjoyed, she offered a smile to Rhys, who pretended not to notice her. After that she completely forgot about him, revelling in the joy of her proposal.

The rest of Gwen and Owen's weekend was spent having sex, drinking champagne and celebrating their engagement.

* * *

On Monday Gwen and Owen said they had an announcement to make, so Jack gathered everyone in the boardroom. He sat next to Ianto, opposite Tosh, with Gwen and Owen standing at the front, arm in arm. 

"We're getting married!" they both squealed at the same time.

"Owen proposed to me on Friday" Gwen said, in a way of explanation.

Lots of hugs and a description of how Owen proposed followed. Jack looked at Ianto, grinning his usual cheeky grin and winked at him. Ianto arched an eyebrow back at him before turning his attention to Gwen's huge diamond ring. Jack giggled to himself. He'd love that to be him and Ianto in a year or so. That was a big commitment for him, he thought. He was definitely going to tell Ianto how he felt, see what he thought. And maybe have lots of yummy sex in the process. Mmmm.

* * *

Gwen was so excited. She was about to tell her mum she was getting married. Oh. My. God. She was getting married! She and Owen were on their way to her parents' house in Penarth, just outside Cardiff. It would be the first time her parents had met Owen, and he was nervous. But she was sure that they would love him. He was a doctor after all. They nervously knocked on the door. Gwen could hear feet slowly plodding towards the door, before it was pulled open by her own mother. She felt her mother's arms engulf her. 

"Gwen! Darling! Fel ach? O dduw fi ve fethedig 'ch baban bachgennes!" _(Gwen! Darling! How are you? Oh god I've missed you!)_

"Fi m ddirwya fi ve fethedig 'ch hefyd! Allwn areithia Saesneg?" _(I'm fine mum, I've missed you too. Can we speak in English please?)_

"Yes, Ok love. Ah I see you've brought someone with you. So introduce me"

Gwen stepped aside and Owen moved forward and extended his hand. "This is Doctor Owen Harper mum. He's my fiancé."

Gwen's mum looked baffled. "Fiancé, eh? Well congratulations!"

She gathered Owen up in her arms and hugged him a little too tightly. Then they got ushered inside and were plonked on the sofa with a cup of tea and a scone before they knew it. It seemed that Gwen's mum and dad were impressed with Owen, smothering him with hugs and kisses all day, and when they left, they were feeling much more relaxed. They were in the car, on the way back to Cardiff, discussing the wedding.

"I think we should set a date, honey bun. So we know what we're aiming for. I mean, I don't want to rush it, but I don't want to be engaged forever." said Owen, pulling into the next lane.

"Yeah, that's a good idea" Gwen smiled in return. "How about March sometime?"

"March it is! I'll ring round the churches and see what dates they have and we can decide from there."

Owen looked over at Gwen. This time 2 years ago he had been at Torchwood 6 months and would have laughed if he had been told he would be settling down anytime in the near future. But he was incredibly happy. After all, a whole lot of shit can happen in 2 years. Suzie….Diane….Tosh….getting shot…getting fired….nearly getting eaten by cannibals….finding random things that fell through the rift…but the best thing this year; Gwen.

* * *

The proper date was finally set; March 6th. Gwen had bought loads of wedding magazines, the church was booked and invitations were sent out. Before they realised it, Christmas and New Year were over and it was already February. Gwen woke up and Owen came in with breakfast in bed. 

"You're a sweetheart. What's all this for?" She asked him.

"One month until we get married and everything is sorted. I've never been this prepared in my life!" Owen replied excitedly, putting the tray down on the bedside table.

"Aww bless!"

"Don't you Aww bless me, Gwen Cooper!" he said before jumping on her and tickling her.

"I surrender, I surrender!" Gwen said between laughs, batting her fiancée away lightly. "And it's going to be Gwen Harper soon!" They both smiled at each other, with love. With true love.

* * *

The wedding day came around quicker than expected. Gwen was at Toshiko's flat; she had kindly lent it to her so she could get ready in it, whilst Owen had their flat. 

"Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod!" babbled Gwen, almost incoherently.

"It's OK Gwennie" said Gwen's oldest friend and bridesmaid, Vicki.

"Yeah, you'll be fine" reassured Tosh, giving Gwen a hug.

"Thanks guys, you're both so great, and you too mum" Gwen's mum smiled. "I'm just so excited and nervous at the same time, I mean I love Owen, but, OH SHIT! I haven't even done my hair yet!!"

All four girls scrabbled around doing their own, and each others, hair. Finally an hour later, they were all ready. Gwen stepped out of the bedroom in a long flowing gown. It was strapless and almost corset-like at the top. It had delicately embroided beads in swirl shapes on the top, corset part of the dress. At the hips it puffed out; long white material flowing everywhere. On her feet, just visible, were a pair of white high heels that made Gwen's recently pedicured feet look radiant. Her hair was done up in a bun on the top of her head with just two curly lengths floating outside the bun. She had a beautiful diamante studded tiara resting on her hair which matched her diamante earrings, bracelet and necklace. Gwen looked breathtaking.

She smiled nervously. "Do I look OK?"

"Ok? Ok? You look fucking fantastic!" screamed Vicki.

Toshiko and Gwen's mum were too stunned to say anything so they just nodded and gave Gwen a hug. The 3 bridesmaids wore plain white v neck dresses with white pumps, and each held a bouquet of white roses. They heard a beeping outside and they looked out the window and screamed in delight. Gwen's car had arrived. It was an old fashioned type car; it was sleek and almost as big as a limousine. Her dad was standing outside waving with a huge grin on his face. He was standing next to the chauffer, who looked smart in a suit with a hat. The four women rushed downstairs and piled in the car. Gwen was so happy.

* * *

Owen was pacing the front of the church. He was getting nervous and started agitatedly glancing at his watch. He had his brother, Rich, as best man, standing best beside him. 

"Rich, you got the rings mate?" he asked aggressively.

"For the hundredth time, Owen, Yes!" laughed Rich, patting his brother on the back.

"Yeah, sorry, just, y'know…" Rich nodded along with Owens statement.

Owen turned and saw Jack and Ianto in the front row, chatting away, smiling like, well like proud parents, is what popped into Owen's head. He giggled a little at this. He went over to them and smiled.

"You Ok?" asked Jack, turning away from Ianto.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little nervous. But excited too"

Before anyone could say anything else the organ music started playing the wedding march and the bridesmaids moved down the aisle.

Owen took his position, as did everyone else. When Gwen came through the large oak double doors, with her dad, everyone stopped, stunned and gasping at her beauty. She wore a huge smile on her face and Owen did too when he saw her. When she approached him her took her hand and gave it a squeeze. They both giggled playfully and the guests sat down.

"Dearly beloved" began the Vicar, "We are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together Dr Owen James Harper and Gwen Marion Cooper in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace." The vicar smiled and looked around before continuing. "Marriage is the union…"

Suddenly the doors flung open and everyone turned round in horror. Jack stood up, hand ready to whip out his gun if needed.

"I fucking object!" Shouted the stranger from the back of the church, a huge gasp was let out from the guests and the vicar looked as if he was about to faint.

Owen stormed halfway towards the man. "What the?" he shouted.

The man stumbled forward a little further, he was clearly drunk. Not just obvious from the slurring of his words, his stumbling all over the place and the vodka bottle in his hand but the sheer smell of alcohol that emitted from him. As he came into the light, Gwen recognised who he was.

"Oh my god."

"Yesh it'sh me honeyyy! Fanks for the invite by the way, mushth have got losht in the posht I eggpext!"

"Rhys! What? Oh no…" and then Gwen fainted.


	3. Suprises

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Torchwood. Why not? Because Mr Davies got the idea first.

**Pairings: **Gwen/Owen, Jack/Ianto, Tosh/ OC

**Summary: **We find out if Owen and Gwen get married, but then there's another unexpected surprise.

**Rated: **T for some language, sexual references and scenes that may upset some people.

**A/N: **AU, Not Beta'd, reviews appreciated. And it's not a very happy chapter I must warn... You're probably all gonna hate me! Fourth part may take a while…I have writer's block! Thanks to Ladydalek, StarGirl995 and Ithilian for their lovely reviews.

* * *

Gwen opened her eyes to find Owen standing over her. He was wearing a smart suit which looked like a grooms outfit, actually. "Who was getting married then?" she thought. He was smiling pleasantly but with a worried look on his face. She wondered why that was. Suddenly she felt a jarring pain in the back of her head; and put her hand to it and sat up. She felt a huge bump and brought her hand back to the front of her face to see if there was any blood. Luckily there wasn't. She looked down at herself. She was wearing a long white wedding gown. Shit. _She_ was getting married. She stood up quickly, feeling slightly better, due to the adrenaline rush. 

Owen put a comforting hand on her shoulder; "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine, I'm….what happened to Rhys?" She asked, now fully remembering the events.

"Well Jack um, escorted him out, the police were called and they've literally just turned up. He's outside now I think." replied Owen.

Without another word being said, Gwen ran down the aisle, ignoring Owen's shouts behind her, and went outside the church. There was Rhys trying to be cajoled into a police car by 2 police officers.

"Andy?!" asked Gwen, stunned to see her ex-workmate and friend at her wedding, which he couldn't make due to work commitments.

"Gwen! How lovely to see you! I was so upset that I couldn't make it today but, well, here I am!" he laughed heartily.

Then, Rhys spotted Gwen, and the police officers gave up their futile attempt when he ran up to her.

"I'm shooo shorry!" he cried before hiccupping and then continuing, "I never meant to hurt you Gwen! I jusht love ya that's all!" he smiled weakly. Rhys' mum came up beside Gwen. She was at the wedding as it happened, and was also quietly crying.

"He's been drinking himself into oblivion for weeks. He needs help Gwen- he's ill" she said with a pat on the shoulder and then walking away.

"Sorry for ruining your day" Rhys said in almost a whisper. A silent tear rolled down Gwen's cheek.

"Just promise me you'll get help Rhys."

"I promise." He said with a solemn look at his feet.

"No one is worth this, no one!" Gwen said, a bit angrier.

"You are." He said blankly before getting in the police car and speeding away.

Rhys' mum ushered them both inside, whilst whispering her own apology to Gwen. She smiled fondly back and walked up to Owen. She smiled broadly at him and he smiled broadly back. He was so handsome. And talented. And she deserved a good man, she did.

"Shall we continue?" asked the vicar, reverently. Owen and Gwen looked at each other, then back at the vicar and both nodded.

* * *

The rest of the ceremony went without a glitch and she and her lovely new husband were off on a sunny cruise. They spent 2 weeks sunbathing, sipping cocktails, exploring beaches and having lots of post-marital sex. Gwen enjoyed herself so much that she completely forgot about Rhys. 

He, however, was not having such a great time. He was stuck in rehab for alcoholism, he'd lost his job and he still loved Gwen. Life couldn't really get any worse. But he promised Gwen that he would get help, and maybe one day she would forgive him for ruining her wedding. Of course, things would never go back to the way they were before she had the affair, but at least he had the hope of friendship.

* * *

Owen felt completely miserable about having to go back to work. Gwen was lightly shaking him to wake him up whilst telling him to "get up you lazy bugger" or something of the sort. He opened his eyes, rolled over and saw Gwen heading for the bathroom. 

He grabbed her thigh and spun her round. "5 more minutes?" he pleaded with a devilish grin on his face. She stooped down and gave him a kiss.

"No! We'll be late" she said before sauntering off into the bathroom.

In the end, they had sex in the shower (twice). They literally broke all speed limits to get to work, but it was all OK, because Jack, being the ever-understanding boss he was, was also a little bit busy with a certain Mr Jones.

"They've been at it like rabbits" announced Tosh as the Harpers strode in to the Hub.

"I know, it's disgusting isn't it" laughed Owen sarcastically before embracing Tosh.

Gwen lightly slapped him on the shoulder before also hugging Toshiko.

Tosh spun around in her chair to face the couple. They looked happy. Happy and tanned she thought. This then made her happy in turn. Confusing world wasn't it? She laughed out loud to this thought and Mr and Mrs Harper gave her a weird look, but before they could say anything, Jack and Ianto came striding down the stairs. Ianto was slightly pink either from embarrassment, physical activity or a bit of both. He wandered off, presumably to make coffee.

Jack looked at his watch and mock tutted. "Nice holiday was it?" he asked, smiling at his wedded team members.

Gwen took Jack by the arm and led him away to ramble on about the honeymoon. "It was gorgeous Jack! We went to this one beach…" said Gwen trailing off as she walked away.

"How're things with you and Jenni then?" asked Owen casually leaning on Tosh's desk.

"Good actually" Tosh smiled.

"Well, I'm pleased to hear it, she seemed like a lovely girl when I met her at the wedding." he patted her shoulder and walked over to his desk, before grimacing at the pile of work he had to do. Ianto brought his coffee over, a quick conversation about the honeymoon ensued and then he got on with work.

* * *

Gwen walked out of the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. 

"Shit" she said, biting her nails.

Owen was out having a drink with some non-work mates, which was lucky for her, as she wanted to do this on her own. Well, in the end, she decided she couldn't do it alone and had called Tosh over for the evening. Gwen walked into the living room, a silent tear running down her cheek.

"Well?" asked Tosh apprehensively looking at Gwen.

Gwen nodded and Tosh smiled and ran over to her friend. "That's good news isn't it?" Gwen burst into tears, tears of joy.

"Yeah, I think it is!" laughed Gwen, hugging her friend. "I just hope Owen sees it that way."

Owen came back to the flat at about 11:30; he didn't like not going to bed at the same time as Gwen. He came through the door and saw Toshiko sitting on the sofa talking with Gwen.

"Oh Hi Tosh" he said.

She got up hastily, grabbing her coat, giving Gwen a hug and a wink and then walking to the door.

"I was just leaving" she announced. "Good luck" and with that she was gone.

"Good luck?" asked Owen. Now he was worried. "What does she mean good luck?"

"Owen, sit down, there's something I want to tell you." He sat down warily.

"Are you ok Gwen?"

"I'm fine. Honest. But I do have some news." She paused and looked at Owen before continuing. "I'm pregnant. We're having a baby."

Owen sat motionless for a second, before tilting his head in a "are you sure?" kind of way.

"I just did the test, that's why Tosh was here. But I wanted to know for certain before I told you."

Owen surprisingly launched himself on Gwen, embracing her in the biggest hug ever. He was crying uninhibitedly, muttering incoherently. He then kissed his beautiful wife, and after they broke apart they smiled at each other.

* * *

Gwen and Owen decided not to tell anyone else about the pregnancy until they were certain that things were going to go smoothly. Gwen's first scan was due at 12 weeks and from what she could tell she was about 7 weeks. Already she was starting to feel slightly sick in the mornings but she had not thrown up as of yet. Owen was trying to be overprotective of her but she instructed him to act "normal" at work, so that no-one would guess, although Tosh already knew. 

The time for Gwen's scan came about quickly and as it was on a Saturday, no work complications would come up. Gwen and Owen were in a waiting room at the Hospital, holding hands.

"If everything is OK, do you think we should tell Jack?"

"I suppose. I mean, I'd like him to know. And as our boss, he kind of deserves to know."

"Yeah, you're right. And it's gonna start being noticeable too" she said affectionately patting her stomach. Owen put his hand over Gwen's and kissed her on the cheek.

Gwen and Owen found they had a healthy 11-week old foetus. They both came out the hospital with beaming smiles upon their faces.

* * *

On Monday morning Gwen and Owen were in Jack's office telling him about Gwen being pregnant. Ianto came to Tosh's desk handing her a cup of coffee. "I wonder what it's all about" he said, nodding his head in the direction of Jack's office. 

"Mmmm" replied Tosh, trying not to give anything away.

"You know what it's about don't you?!"

Tosh swivelled round in her chair. "How did you know?!"

"Because you're a crap liar!" he replied, laughing. "So are you gonna tell me?"

"I really couldn't…"

"Oh go on…"

"I'm sure you'll find out soon enough"

"Then just tell me!"

"No! It's not my place."

"Fine" Ianto said mock storming away.

He wasn't really angry, Ianto just wasn't like that. He laughed to himself and made guesses about what it could be. "Maybe they're quitting or Jack's firing them. Nah, what for? Maybe they did something wrong. Oh my God! I bet they had sex somewhere in the Hub….and Jack caught it on CCTV….." Ianto's line of thought wandered off track for a while.

Ianto soon found out what it was though. He was very pleased for both Gwen and Owen. The looks on their faces told them that they were happy too. Gwen handed around the printed out sonogram picture. Ianto took it and looked at the fuzzy black and white lump in the picture.

"Was it planned?" he asked. Tosh and Jack looked almost shocked; the question was a little bit impertinent. But Gwen and Owen seemed happy to answer.

"Nah, but it's the best surprise ever." smiled Owen.

"Did you not use protection?" asked Ianto brazenly.

"Oi! You cheeky bugger it's none of your business!" said Gwen in between laughs.

"That's a no then, you horny bastards…" said Ianto handing back the picture and wandering off.

Tosh rolled up a file she was holding and whacked Ianto lightly around the head and he strode off laughing, Jack soon hurrying in his wake.

* * *

Just a week later Gwen was suffering with terrible morning sickness, throwing up every 15 minutes between the times of 7:00am-10:00am. Yet, she refused to take time off work, however much the rest of the team insisted. So here she was, running around a disused factory searching for a weevil on the loose. 

The team had been alerted to the Weevil by a police constable via phone call. They had successfully cordoned off the surrounding area when Torchwood turned up. When they got to the entrance they spilt into 3 groups; Gwen and Owen, Jack and Ianto and Toshiko by herself. They all had their earpieces connected; incase any of them found it or got into any trouble. Gwen and Owen had taken the stairs up to the abandoned office, Jack and Ianto went straight ahead into the main work area and Toshiko had taken the surrounding grounds. Gwen and Owen stepped into the room.

"Oh my God it stinks!" cried Gwen, retching.

"Shh, loud noises may scare it, which can cause it to attack."

They carried on down a long corridor, kicking doors open along the way.

Toshiko spoke into their earphones; "No sign outside, I'll head back inside and double check incase we passed it."

All of the team replied, to let her know they were OK and had received the message.

Suddenly they came to a door on their right hand side that was hanging on its hinges. Gwen and Owen looked at each other nervously and then they heard a loud bang from inside. They stepped into the room cautiously, shining their torches around. Their lights found the Weevil running around the room, destroying tables and anything else that got in its way. It was obviously angry or distressed and started to become agitated by the light. Gwen and Owen shone their lights downwards and stepped slowly out of the room.

"Jack, we found it." said Owen into the headset. "It's on the 1st floor and the end of the long corridor."

"Roger that" replied Jack. "We're on our way"

"Me too" said Tosh.

Suddenly, before either Gwen or Owen could say anything more, they heard the Weevil heading for the door. Gwen could feel its stinking breath upon her cheek; she grabbed Owen's hand, panicking now. Slowly, they started to back away and then, without looking back, started running down the corridor. But the Weevil was having none of this and started to chase after them. Along the way they bumped into the other 3, who copied them and started running too. The Weevil was gaining speed and they wouldn't be able to run away from it any more.

"I'm gonna try and hold it back, but keep running!" shouted Jack, pulling out the spray that could knock out some Weevils. Ianto stopped and looked at his boss and lover. "It's not like I can die, now RUN!"

The 4 of them were pelting down the corridor and eventually they came to the stairs. Ianto headed the group running down quickly, followed by Toshiko.

Gwen felt sick, it was dark and dusty and her eyes felt itchy. Her back was hurting a little bit, her feet were sore and she was panting from the running. She saw Ianto and Toshiko disappear out of sight due to the dust, smog and darkness, but she carried on running ahead. She realised too late that there was staircase in front of her. One foot tripped over a stair and the other one followed it. Next her head smacked to the ground and then it all went black.

Owen was stood motionless, apart from screaming, at the top of the stairs. He had just seen his pregnant wife fall down a flight of stairs, hitting every step on the way. She now lay unmoving at the bottom. He sprang into action, remembering the pursuing weevil, and ran down and picked her up before exiting the building. Toshiko was crying, running along beside him.

"Will she be ok? Will the baby be ok? Oh my god!"

"I don't know Tosh, I just don't know!" Owen too burst into tears as his limp wife was taken out of his hands by Ianto.

Jack came out, smiling triumphantly, having knocked out the Weevil.

"I'm going to need you guys to help me lift the …" he trailed off as he spotted Ianto putting Gwen into the recovery position.

He stood, open mouthed, watching Owen sobbing like a child, Tosh's arms snaked around him offering comfort and holding him back. Ianto too was crying silently. Jack fell to his knees beside Owen and Tosh as the ambulance pulled up to the roadside.


	4. Beautiful

**Disclaimer: **I unfortunately do not own Torchwood or any of its characters, the legend that is Russell T Davies does.

**Pairings: **Gwen/Owen, Jack/Ianto, Tosh/OC.

**Summary: **Will Gwen survive her tragic fall? Will everyone get their happy ending?

**Rated: **K , slightly lower than the other parts because there is no strong swearing but there is still some scenes that may affect very young readers.

**A/N: **AU, Not beta'd, reviews will make my day . And I am truly sorry that this chapter took so long; I re-wrote it so many times! I didn't know whether it was going to have a happy ending or not…you'll just have to read to find out! Thanks to Ladydalek, StarGirl995, Ithilian and –Ivy-Parker- for their encouraging reviews! I hope you enjoy…

* * *

"Mr Harper?"

Owen stood up, snapping out of his trance as a nurse called his name.

"You may see your wife now. Follow me." The nurse walked away, Owen quickly following.

They stepped through white double doors, into a private room. Owen found Gwen lying in a bed, with an IV drip attached to her, including lots of other wires. He scanned the room, and went up to one of the monitors, analysing its results.

"I'd be careful with those if I were you." stated the nurse, standing in the doorway.

"Don't worry, I'm a doctor." replied Owen, with a wave of his hand.

"Oh I see, well, your wife is going to be Ok, Dr Harper."

"And our baby?" he asked, looking intently at Gwen.

"Hopefully it will be fine. There may be some complications at the birth and her doctor is recommending a c-section, if that is what you both wish."

Owen felt his heart start beating at a normal pace again and he let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding. He was so much in his own little world that he didn't realise the nurse leaving.

For weeks Gwen's fall had plagued his day dreams and his nightmares. He kept replying the scene over and over in his head, and sometimes the following hours too.

He remembers Gwen falling, hitting every part of her body as she went. He remembers her pain, his pain. He remembers the ambulance pulling up, two paramedics trying to help Gwen and calm him at the same time. He remembers the look on his team mates faces; Jack crying, Ianto pale with tears streaking his cheeks and Toshiko offering him comfort as she fought back her own tears. He remembers the long five minute ride in the ambulance. He remembers Gwen being taken away from him, into one of the wards. He remembers waiting hours just to hear any news.

He sat on the side of her bed and started to stroke her hair. She was so beautiful, he thought to himself. One of her eyes very slowly flickered open.

"Owen?"

He pulled her into a tight embrace whilst whispering that she was going to be OK.

"What about our baby?"

"The baby is going to be fine"

"Oh thank God" she muttered, almost inaudibly as she hugged Owen tighter and tears started to stream down her cheeks.

"How are you feeling though?" he asked sincerely.

"Hmm, headache, rib ache and I can feel at least twenty bruises."

"Aww baby" Owen cooed as suddenly Jack, Ianto and Tosh appeared at the doorway with flowers, grapes and chocolates.

Gwen looked at the three of them and laughed. They were all standing there, smiling with relief but an anxious worry plagued their expressions. They all had red eyes, with huge bags underneath, and were looking rather scruffy and dishevelled. They obviously hadn't been home since the weevil hunt and her accident.

"Aw guys, you didn't have to do this for me" she said as they handed her their gifts.

"We're just glad that everything is OK" smiled Tosh.

Each of her team mates gave her a hug before she insisted that they go home and get some sleep.

"How long do I have to stay here Owen?"

"Just overnight, but don't worry, I'll stay with you. And Tosh got some stuff from the flat earlier; toothbrush etc, so you'll be fine."

"You are a sweetheart" Gwen replied as she leant over and gave him a kiss, before stifling a yawn.

"You should get some sleep. I'm just going to get some coffee and I'll be right back." And with that he walked out and Gwen fell to sleep.

* * *

Nurse Sara Valentine looks up at the clock. She hates the night shifts, as much as she loves her job. Being a nurse on the maternity ward is all she's ever wanted to do, but the night shifts when she is on reception can be deathly boring. Just as she starts to day dream the large double doors open and in stroll three very strange looking people.

Striding in first is a stereotypically handsome man wearing a long blue coat, with old fashioned style buttons and detail. He looks like he's stepped right out of a 1940's war film- with out all the blood of course.

On his left is s a small Asian woman wearing a light purple jumper and a black leather jacket with dark blue jeans. She has dark cropped hair and a small smile on her lips.

But the one that intrigues her most is the man on the left of the other 1940's style bloke. This other guy is just a tad shorter than Mr 1940's and has light brown hair. He is wearing a grey pinstriped suit with a delicious red shirt underneath. He has sparkling blue eyes and looks to die for. He is certainly her type. Mr Handsome is having a conversation with Mr 1940's and they both seem to be laughing and joking. Mr Handsome approaches the desk and she quickly regains her normal composure.

"Hello there." he starts in a gorgeously husky Welsh accent. Sara thinks she might melt. That's half the reason she moved to Cardiff. "We're looking for Gwen Harper, can you help us?"

"I can indeed…erm, I mean, let me just check." Sara turns to her computer, blushing. She finds the room number for a Mrs Gwen Harper and worries that it might be Mr Handsome's wife. "Is she a…relative?"

"No, just a friend." he replies with a smile. Now she has melted; his smile is mouth wateringly sexy.

Sara flashes him her sexiest smile in return and flutters her eyelashes a little. "Well Mrs Harper has just gone in for her c-section. If none of you are relatives I'm afraid you'll have to wait here until she's done."

"Thank you very much, erm, I didn't catch your name…" he asks with that smile.

"Sara Valentine. You?"

"Ianto Jones. Well thank you for your help Sara."

"My pleasure." she replies. "Don't hesitate to ask me if you need anything." She adds as he walks off to sit down.

For the next few minutes Sara cannot take her eyes of the hunky Welshman. Mr 1940's walks away, presumably for refreshments and she watches the Asian woman and Ianto have a conversation before she goes back to her typing.

Mr 1940's walks back in with three coffees and hands one to the Asian woman before setting one down on the side, most likely for himself. He then hands one to Ianto. And that's when she realises that she probably isn't Ianto Jones' type. He leans over to kiss Mr 1940's on the cheek. Something which might be fairly innocent until Mr 1940's grins cheekily and goes in for a snog with Ianto. Sara groans. She is just glad that she didn't flirt with him too much.

Jack breaks apart the kiss with Ianto before saying with that smile of his; "I think she's stopped looking now. That's a shame really. I quite fancied a threesome tonight."

"Poor girl Jack, I think she thought she was in with a chance there!"

"Don't be big headed about it…"

"She was flirting with me Jack. You're just jealous 'cos she doesn't fancy you!"

* * *

Jack, Ianto and Tosh made their way apprehensively to Gwen's room. They saw her lying in bed, flushed red and tired looking, but also with a huge smile on her face. But if they thought Gwen's smile was big, they hadn't seen Owen's.

Owen was cradling a little bundle of pink blankets in his arms, his joy evident on his grinning face. Not that any of them doubted Owen's parenting skills but they never expected him to be this…paternal.

"I've got a baby!" he says, his excited voice just above a whisper, which lets them know the baby's asleep.

"Boy or girl?" asks Tosh equally as quietly.

"Girl. We've called her Anwen." replies Gwen happily.

"Anwen" repeats Ianto. "Good choice. She certainly is you know."

"Is what?" asks Jack, confused.

"Anwen means beautiful in Welsh." explains Ianto.

"Ahhh, she's definitely beautiful." says Jack leaning over to take a look at her.

Anwen gets passed round the group and 'Oohed' and 'Ahhed' at by everyone. But Gwen looks tired and the three head off home but not before offering their congratulations to Gwen and Owen.

* * *

Annie loves play grounds. She loves the slides and the swings and the climbing frames, but most of all she loves the monkey bars. Her daddy always tells her to be careful in case she falls off. Her daddy is just over protective. It's not daddy who has brought her to the playground today. Her playgroup has come for a little outing. It took them five whole minutes to walk here and they had to have permission slips from their parents. Her mummy had signed hers. She is nearing the monkey bars and she can feel her heart beat faster with excitement as she stretches out her hand.

Rhys Williams is sitting on a bench in the park playground watching a group of nursery children laugh and play. His girlfriend, Gwyneth, is the playgroup leader and he said he'd meet her here for lunch. His is waiting for her to finish having a chat with one of her colleagues when he spots one beautiful little girl. She is making her way across the monkey bars when he sees her. She has dark brown hair and looks exactly like his ex Gwen. She has the same eyes, same face shape, same hair…same everything really. She clambers off the bars and notices Rhys looking at her. He quickly looks away, embarrassed. Just then he feels a light tap on his leg.

"Hello Mister" the little girl who looks like Gwen says. Rhys notices that she has a strange accent. It's definitely Welsh but with a mix of something else in there too. A bit cockney with a dash of American perhaps?

"Hello" he replies.

"Could you do my shoelace up for me please?" she asks pointing at her shoe.

"Of course." he says as he leans down. "What's your name then?"

"Annie is what my friends call me. But my proper name is Anwen. What's yours?"

"That's a very pretty name. And my name is Rhys."

"Anwen means beautiful in Welsh." Annie states proudly.

"I know. I'm Welsh, are you Welsh then?" he asks, wanting to know where her accent is from.

"My mummy and Uncle Ianto are Welsh but daddy is from London and Uncle Jack is from America and Aunty Tosh is from Japan. That's in Asia."

Rhys giggles. "Well that would explain your accent then." he leans back, having finished tying her lace.

"Thanks Mister Rhys" she says as she bounds away back to the monkey bars.

Rhys feels very happy having met little Annie, but forgets about her as his Gwyneth walks up to him and they go off for lunch.

* * *

Annie has her daddy's hand in her hand on her left and her mummy's hand in her right hand. They were taking a walk along Cardiff bay. It was one of Annie's favourite places not including her playgroup and the playground. It was quite windy and her mummy had wrapped a pretty pink scarf around her neck. Her long dark hair was moving in the wind from beneath a matching pink bobble hat. She lets go of her mummy and daddy's hands and skips along just in front of them. Not looking where she is going she bumps into someone and falls over.

"Oops there, are you…" Rhys stops, looking at the little girl who has just bumped into him. "Hello there Annie!" he continues, gleefully happy to see this little girl again.

"Mister Rhys!" she shouts and she throws her arms around him.

Suddenly Rhys can see the little girl's parents' making their way towards him, but his view was obscured by Annie.

"Rhys?" asks a familiar voice.

Rhys lets go of Annie and looks up. "Gwen?" he asks bemused. His ex girlfriend Gwen was standing two feet in front of him with her husband.

"You know Annie?" asks Gwen, clearly confused.

"We met once, at the playground the other day."

"Mister Rhys tied my shoelace for me mummy." chirps Annie by way of explanation.

"Oh" is all Gwen can say in turn.

"You're her parents then?" he asks nodding at Gwen and Owen.

"Yeah" Gwen replies.

"Listen pumpkin, why don't we go and look at the water, eh?" asks Owen to Annie, knowing that Gwen may need to speak to Rhys.

"Ok daddy. Bye Mister Rhys!" she calls as she bounds away with her father.

There is an awkward silence between the pair before Rhys speaks.

"So, how've you been?"

"Good, yeah fine, you?"

"Better thanks. I err, went to rehab. Sober for two and a half years now."

"That's brilliant" she smiles softly.

"I'm sorry…about everything…"

"Please, don't apologise. I understand."

"Thanks. Annie is just beautiful. You've done ok haven't you?"

"I'm the happiest I've ever been."

"That's all I ever wanted."

"Have you...got anyone?" she asks, slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah, funny actually, she's Annie's playgroup leader; Gwyneth Fields?"

"Oh yes I know her, lovely woman." They both fall silent. "Well, I better be off, but it was lovely to see you."

"You too."

Gwen joins Owen and Annie as Rhys walks away, giving a wave to Anwen as he does so.

* * *

Ethan has lots of friends. There's Michael and Francine and Gemma and Freddie who are all very nice. But his best friend is Annie. Annie is very pretty. He likes to play games with Annie. Their favourite is to climb on the monkey bars at the playground. Ethan's not very good at that though. At the moment Ethan is playing with his toy cars in his bedroom by himself.

"Ethan?" calls his dad from downstairs.

"Yes dad?"

"Tea's ready!"

"Just coming dad!" and he drops his cars and races downstairs.

Today his dad is making him tea. Normally he doesn't. He likes it when his dad makes him tea. When his dad makes him tea he gets cool stuff like cheese on toast or beans on toast or jam sandwiches. Today he's got chocolate spread sandwiches.

"Here you go sonny" says his dad as he places a plate in front of him.

"Thanks dad" he says, wasting no time and munching into his sandwiches.

His dad giggles and ruffles his hair affectionately. Then he hears the front door open. His daddy must be home.

"Daddy?" he calls through a muffled mouthful.

"Yes it's me" his daddy replies.

He gets up from his chair and runs into the living room, throwing his arms around his daddy. They embrace silently for a moment before his dad strides into the room.

"Hey Yan" he says and kisses the top of his daddy's head.

"Guess what dad made me for tea?!" Ethan asks, excitedly.

"Oh no, what did dad make you for tea this time?"

"Chocolate spread sandwiches!" Ethan says before speeding back to the kitchen to finish them off.

Jack looks at Ianto with guilt. "It's what he wanted!" he protested.

"He's five!" retorts Ianto before giggling. "Have you got any spare ones going Jack? I'm starving."

"Of course" Jack smiles before taking Ianto's hand and wandering into the kitchen to make more sandwiches.

* * *

Toshiko Sato and Jennifer White are standing in the pet shop.

"I like the black and white one" states Tosh.

Jenni peers at it for another moment before turning back to her girlfriend. "You know what?" Tosh looks away from the kitten and back at her. "I do too."

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

Tosh hugs Jenni tightly before going to purchase their new kitten.

"I think we should call it Cleo" Tosh says getting into the car.

"Cleo, Cleo, Cleo…" Jenni repeats. "Sounds good, very cat-like."

They both smile as they whiz away towards their new flat.

* * *

Gwen looked round at the people she loved most in the world. She saw Tosh and Jenni smiling at her, both holding hands. She saw her mum, dad and Owen's brother Rich, all with glasses of champagne in their hands. On her left there was Jack and Ianto, with their arms around each others waists and Ethan standing in front, snuggled into both of them with his gap-toothed grin on his face. On her right were the two people she loved more than anyone. Owen was holding Anwen on his hip; looking out at the people he loved the most too.

"Well, I can hardly believe that Owen and I have been married for six years today." Gwen begins. "Through that time we have had lots of ups and downs but definitely more of the ups" she laughs and continues, "There is no one I would rather share this special day with than you; my family and closest friends. And before I bore you, I just want to say, however clichéd," she turns to Owen, "I love you Owen and thank you for everything. Especially Annie." She kisses Owen and then her daughter before raising her glass.

"Cheers!" the eleven people in the room chorused, clinking their glasses together.

Yes, Gwen had never been happier. And it was just beautiful.

THE END

* * *

I hope you weren't disappointed with the ending! I may do a sequel about their life later...what do you think? Reviews are LOVE.


End file.
